


The PAIN of PAINting

by VampireSerana



Series: Quality Shitposts [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, The Joy of Painting (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSerana/pseuds/VampireSerana
Summary: don't leave me alone at night when im high w/ no wifi or i write shit like this on my phone,also dont leave me alone also high the next day and let me post this dsljkdslkja<3 420





	The PAIN of PAINting

**Author's Note:**

> don't leave me alone at night when im high w/ no wifi or i write shit like this on my phone, 
> 
> also dont leave me alone also high the next day and let me post this dsljkdslkja
> 
> <3 420

Bob Ross looked st you with hunger in his eye

he lyed u down, naked, and said

"i'm going to paint you like one of my happy little trees"

"okay" you breathed out 

you watched him paint with that stunning titanium white, a fluffy puff of hair right between the valley of ur breasts

u recognized that hair, it was the hair of the one and only komaeda nagito 

fear suddenly flooded ur entire body 

"b-b-bob... what.." but bob wasn't there anymore

where once has sat beautiful bob ross, was now an atrocious (but strangely sexy) clown. You immediately recognized him. it was pennywise the dancing clown. 

"you bastard!" you spat out, jumping up. "where is bobby boy?" 

pennywise just laughed. 

"you know i had to do it to em"


End file.
